Parentage: ‘HOCO01’ is the result of a spontaneous whole-plant mutation of the species Cotyledon undulata which was discovered at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Nieuwveen, the Netherlands. In April of 2011, the inventor discovered a mutation of Cotyledon undulata which exhibited small, tubular foliage and a heavily undulated leaf margin. The mutation was isolated and grown to a mature size in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘HOCO01’ was selected for commercialization in April of 2013.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘HOCO01’, by way of stem cuttings, was first initiated in April of 2013 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Nieuwveen, the Netherlands. Through two subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.